


A Dove Among The Crows

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Reading Aloud, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Iron Bull didn’t bother knocking as he strode into Matilda's quarters.





	A Dove Among The Crows

The Iron Bull didn’t bother knocking as he strode into Matilda’s quarters.  
  
“Hey Kadan, what’re you doing?”

Matilda glanced up from her book, biting her lip.

“I’m trying to read this. Josephine said it was good, but some of the words are strange and it barely makes sense!” She complained, swatting the book in anger.

“Maybe I can help. What’s it about?” The Iron Bull asked.

“Josephine said it’s about young love, but so far it’s about causing me as much pain as possible.” Matilda replied. The Iron Bull picked up the book and read the cover. He recognised the story, it was widely considered to be one of the greatest romances of all time. It is also considered to be one of the most difficult reads of all time, but it gave him an idea.

“How about I read the male leads parts and you read the parts of the female lead?” He suggested.

“What about the other parts?”

“Ignore them. It’s a love story, right?”

“Okay, let’s do it.” Matilda agreed, as the Iron Bull picked up the book.

  
“Alright then. We’ll start at Act One, Scene Five. Ahem! _Oh! She doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in a Rivani’s ear. Beauty to rich for use, for earth too dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping among with crows. As yonder o’er her fellow shows. The measure done, I’ll watch her place of stand, And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love ‘till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty ‘till this night_.” He began, reaching forward and taking Matilda’s hand, angling the book so she could see it as well, “ _If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss_.”

“ _G-good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which m-mannerly devotion shows in this. For saints have hands that pilgrims’ hands do touch, and, palm-to-palm is holy p-palmers kiss_.” She replied.

“ _Have not saints lips and holy palmers too_?”

“ _A-ay, pilgrim lips that must be used in prayer_.”

“ _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do! They pray: grant thou, lest faith turn to despair_.”

“ _Saints_ don’t -sorry, _do not_ \- _move, though grant for prayer’s sake_.”

“ _Then move not while my prayer’s effect take_.” He said, pulling her into a kiss before continuing.

“ _Thus from my lips, by thine sin is purged_.”

“ _Then have my lips the sin that they took_.” Matilda said, a smile creeping across her face.

“ _Sin from my lips? O, trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again_.” The Iron Bull jokingly begged her before pulling her into a scorching kiss.

“ _You kiss by the book_.” She giggled as he swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed.


End file.
